


Soulmates

by TheGirlWhoDiedWolf



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Creepy Gerard, Gay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vampire Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDiedWolf/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDiedWolf
Summary: Gerard and Frank have *kinda sorta* kinky vampire sex. The end.





	

 

*************

Frank had been having the same recurring dream for almost a year now. The man that chased him through the winter woods, forcing him to follow the endless blood trail that he never quite seemed to reach the cause of. A trail of bright red blood in the untouched, newly fallen white snow.

Frank would turn around as he ran, to look at the faceless man dressed all in black, but he could never seem to quite place the face. When he woke up, he could never remember; no matter how hard he tried.

Except, his dreams never felt like proper dreams. they were always so real that Frank could physically feel the cold of the snow against his bare feet. He'd always wake up feeling a chill but would soon adjust to the warmth of the real world.  

Frank was a lucid dreamer. This meant he could astral project his spirit to float through his dream world and feel his dreams in vivid colour and senses. He was able to control his dreams. This was the only reason he was always able to keep himself running away from the man, rather than frozen in place to succumb to the chaser.

But tonight, it was different to any other night. He was stuck in his dream again, but something was off. He couldn't place it, but something was not like it usually was.

He ran, just like he usually did. He ran and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Then he realised, a long time into it, that he didn't know what he was running from. Nothing was behind him tonight. Nothing was chasing him. 

Maybe it was a trick. The man had finally decided to change his tactics and as soon as Frank stopped, he'd swoop in and grab him from above. maybe he was hiding in one of these trees. Frank breathed audibly as he twisted his head to look in every which way as he continued running.

He ran until his legs ached and he could barely move them anymore. Something was definitely wrong. This dream, it felt longer than any he'd ever had before. He was starting to panic. Was he ever going to wake up this time? He pinched himself, slapped himself. Nothing worked. He realised his legs had finally given out and he'd fallen, knee first, onto the soft snow. He couldn't run. Not anymore. It was getting too exhausting doing this night after night. He fell backward into the snow, arms and legs splayed out as he watched each breath he took dance vividly in front of him and disappear into the trees above him.

He waited for the man to come and take him. He waited with his eyes closed as the cold started to consume him and his limbs and appendages started going numb from the sub-zero temperatures. He stayed that way until he passed out, surrendering himself.

Frank gasped awake, his eyes shooting open and shivers wracking his entire body. He pulled his hand sup to his face and breathed hot breath into his palms before rubbing them together and curling himself up into his thick blankets. 

He'd once tried to sleep with layers of clothing on, presuming it would carry with him to the dream world and prevent the cold from getting to him. But it never worked. That was when Frank realised the cold was something much more deep set. It seemingly came from within, rather than some outside force, so covering his exterior was futile.

He shivered as he pulled himself further into the blankets, pulling them up to the bridge of his nose so that only his eyes and forehead were exposed. But no matter what he did, he couldn't shake the cold. It seemed stronger than ever.

It had never been this bad. Not ever.

He darted his gaze to the window and realised it was open. _Why the hell was it open?_ Frank mentally cursed the staff at the orphanage; they'd probably come into his room sometime while he was asleep and opened it.

He couldn't blame them, though. It _was_  the middle of summer and the temperature in the real world was far from sub-zero. Of course, nobody else knew about Frank's strange dreaming habits because he simply never trusted anyone enough to tell them.

Frank stayed under the covers a while longer before letting out a frustrated groan and slipping out of his bed. He wrapped his arms around himself and shuddered as he begrudgingly trudged over to the window to close it. It took him a moment to wrap his numb fingers around the handle because he could barely feel them enough to be able to control them to work as he wanted them to.

As he turned around to slip back under the somewhat warm covers, he noticed something in the corner of the darkened room. He froze.

Whatever that dark figure was, it wasn't meant to be there; he could feel it in his gut.

He could barely make it out, but there was something black pressed against the corner. Human sized, to be precise. Frank continued staring, unblinkingly, as though if he dared blink, the figure would end up right in front of his face as soon as his eyes reopened.

He force them wide open and refused to close them for even a second when they started to sting from lack of moisture.

"You can see me?" A low guttural voice seemed to whisper, in something like wonderment.

Frank startled and blinked at the figure, which was now moving toward him. For some strange reason, he wasn't afraid. he didn't know why, but he was overcome with a strange sense of familiarity.

Frank breathed hard as the figure moved toward him and he knew. he knew instantly who it was. 

_The man in his dreams._

Although he could never remember the face whenever he woke, he could feel this. He simply knew, as though some light flicked inside him. It seemed to slowly heat him up from inside but he had no idea why. For the first time in his life, he felt warm inside. 

Frank furrowed his brows. Why wasn't he scared, though? That was the natural reaction to having a stranger pop up out of hiding in your bedroom in the middle of a dark night.

But Frank wasn't afraid of the fact there was a supposed stranger in his bedroom, he was afraid of the fact that he wasn't afraid at all, not really.

As the man moved closer, Frank got a good look at him. He had stopped, a few feet in front of Frank. He was watching Frank with a wide-eyed gaze.

Frank's breath shook as he took him in; the long, raven hair, hazel eyes and creamy, pale skin. The only thing Frank was afraid of right now as the fact that he felt some sort of connection to this man. A sort of attraction, that went beyond finding his outward appearance somewhat enchanting.

It was as though, he knew deep down, that this was meant to happen sooner or later. That their paths were meant to cross. He simply stood and watched the man.

Frank didn't even flinch. Not when the man inched closer and pulled out a hand to gently ghost the back of his fingers against the underside of Frank's jaw.

Frank's shuddered at the contact and a burst of electric tingles shot through his skin in reaction. Quick as a flash, the man stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Frank, holding him in a tight, warm embrace as though Frank was going to run for the mountains. Frank didn't even push him away, or protest. Instead, he subconsciously pulled his arms up to wrap them around the man and fell into his embrace.

The man breathed Frank in and held on as tight as he could without crushing Frank's lungs against his rib-cage. They stayed like that for a moment, simply holding one another and Frank let it happen. He smiled as he felt a warmth spread all throughout his body. He didn't know what was happening but honestly, he didn't care for an explanation. He felt waves of contentment and something like joy flit through his entire body, sending pleasurable tingles jolting his every nerve ending to attention.

Frank felt the man shake against his body and the smile soon faded from his face when he realised he was sobbing. Heavy, convulsing sobs.

For some reason, Frank felt the need to console him, to make him feel as though everything would be okay now because he had him and he was never letting him go.

"Shh, why are you crying?" Frank whispered as he ran his hands to smooth through the long, raven locks.

The man stopped and pushed away from Frank to look into his eyes. Frank's breath hitched in his throat at the closeness. He was so close to him that he could see the gold and brown flecks littering the green iris' of his glimmering eyes. Frank shushed him again and pulled a hand up to wipe away the tears. The man watched the seventeen year old in amazement. 

"I waited for you, Frank. Centuries i've waited for you and... You're here. You promised me i'd see you again and you're here. I was so close to giving up, but now you're back and I have you in my arms and all I want to do is press my lips against yours and feel that touch of yours that i've been craving for too long. Please, Frank. Kiss me again, even if it's the last time."

Without question, Frank leaned up and pressed his lips instantly to the man's. He was greeted with a soft, unfamiliar feeling. He had never kissed anyone before. He had simply never felt compelled to be with a person. Not until this very moment. As soon as his lips made contact with the man's, however, it was as though his body instantly knew what to do despite the lack of practice.

Their lips danced in synchronisation against one another. With each move, Frank felt a burst of warmth through his body. He felt alive. He pressed his fingers into Gerard's side, digging them into his clothes and through to his soft skin. Gerard moaned into Frank's mouth and gently pushed him back toward the bed, their lips never breaking contact. 

Frank's entire brain was imploding with little bursts of colour that let behind aftermaths of a fogginess that clouded his rational thought process. He wanted this.

No, he _needed_ it.

And with the way the man's erection was pressing into his thigh, currently, Frank knew that he needed this too.

Frank had never done anything like this before. he was nervous, but he wasn't scared.

The man gently pressed Frank down onto the bed, his head hitting the pillows. The man straddled Frank's waist and finally broke the kiss to let Frank breathe, but Frank simply responded with a small whimper of disapproval. He placed his forehead against Frank's and let his breath warm Frank's now cold features. The disconnection had made the warmth in Frank's body ebb into that cold feeling again. Frank gripped his hands into the man's hair and whimpered, trying to pull their lips back together.

But the man simply chuckled and kept himself firmly held above Frank's face. "Do you want this? I need to know that this is okay."

"Yes, it's completely okay." Frank vigorously nodded, so far gone with his painfully hard dick twitching in his pants. He had no idea when _that_ had occurred, but he wasn't opposed to it. Frank had never been so easily turned on by anything in his life before. He didn't even question it. "I don't know why, but I... Feel like I can trust you."

The man smiled, a wide toothy smile at Frank's words, which made Frank's heart swell in his chest and caused his breathing to hitch right in his throat. "This is the only way you'll remember." The man buried his face into the crook of Frank's neck and breathed him in before pressing his lips against Frank's sensitive skin.

Frank mewled lowly at the contact, wanting to feel more. "I need you to remember everything about us. I need to mark you again. I need you to know that you're mine and this time, everything will be okay. We can finally be together without all the bullshit." He removed his face from the crook of Frank's neck and placed his hands onto Frank's face, holding him in place as he  focused on Frank's heavy-lidded eyes.

"The world has changed, Frankie. Everything will be okay." He grinned, so much happiness and joy and _want_  behind it that caused Frank to grin back with the same intensity. He didn't know what the man was talking about but he didn't need to know. This, what he felt in this moment, felt so right, so familiar and most importantly, so _real_. 

Frank didn't even flinch when he noticed two sharp tipped fangs protruding from the man's gums. He didn't feel a sense of surprise or fear either. It just felt normal. Completely and utterly normal. Even though his head was screaming at him that none of this was normal, his gut was counteracting that with overbearing cries of want and need.

Frank pulled a hand up to trace a finger along the man's lower lip, before ghosting them along the sharp tip of the fang. "Whoa." Was all he could say. Words simply failed him. The man watched in pride as his beautiful boy ogled him, just like the first ever time they'd been in this position all those years ago. 

Frank slipped his hand up to cup the back of the man's head and tangled his fingers into the long strands. He arched his neck so it was exposed and pulled the man down toward the crook. The man sucked in a breath and felt Frank shudder beneath him when he pressed his lips to his skin before grazing his teeth against the sensitive spot, right above his jugular.

Not yet. he couldn't bite him just yet. "You're too eager, little bunny. In due time." He smiled against Frank's skin when Frank groaned in frustration. He hadn't changed, the man mused, not a single bit.

He pulled himself off Frank and stood onto the floor of the room. Frank watched with furrowed brows and a small pout. "Where are you going? I'm cold." He whimpered.

The man raised his brows and worked at removing his clothing, making a small pile by the side of the bed. Frank realised what was happening and a blush worked its way up his neck and face as he sat himself up and grabbed at the hem of his shirt, removing it in one swift movement and throwing it at the floor.

Instead, it landed right onto the man's face and Frank giggled when he removed it and narrowed his eyes at Frank. He was now clad in his boxers and a smirk made its way across his features when he moved himself onto the bed, straddling Frank in quick succession. Frank squirmed beneath him, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

The man furrowed his brows as he brought a calloused finger up to trace a small marking on his boy's chest. He never remembered this being there before. A small tattoo of a flickering flame with the word 'hope' written beneath it in black ink.

Frank shuddered beneath his soft touch. "I like this." He commented before leaning down and placing small kisses on and around the tattoo before trailing his lips down to Frank's nipple and taking the nub between his front teeth, being careful of his sharp fangs. He gently sucked on the puckered and sensitive skin and Frank moaned beneath him, arching his back up a little.

The man loved the sounds he was making. They worked at making his aching dick throb with need. He released Frank's nipple and kissed his way up his chest, to his jaw. "You're so beautiful. My beautiful boy. How I missed you so fucking much. I missed this. I missed _us."_ He spoke breathlessly between small kisses and Frank jerked his hips up at the words, trying to gain friction against the vampire's bulging crotch.

His naked chest rumbled against Frank's as he laughed at his little bunny's desperation. "Do you need me to release the constrain of your trousers?" He giggled.

Frank groaned in frustration. " _Please_." he all but begged. The vampire giggled some more as he moved down Frank's legs to work at tugging his pyjama trousers off. Painfully teasingly, he wrapped his fingers around the waistband and started tugging them down. Frank helped him along with a shuffle of his hips as he squirmed to quickly get them off.

Although he had waited centuries for the moment he could have him back in his arms, the man was taking his sweet time. He wanted to savour every last moment of this reunion. He had waited this long, he could wait a few moments more. Frank made a low frustrated sound as the man moved painfully slowly in dragging the waistband of the boxers and pants.

He pulled them off Frank's ankles and threw them to the foot of the bed, before removing his own boxers and crawling back up to straddle Frank's thighs. He sat for a moment, basking in Frank's naked glory. It had been so long since he's had this. Too long. And Frank hadn't changed. He didn't look any different to the last time he'd seen him, apart from that one tattoo and the length of his hair; it was shorter right now and it was dyed black.

He watched in awe of Frank's beauty; he had never gotten over it, not even back when he'd been with him for many years. He never tired of getting to see his bunny's face every single day. 

The man moved upward to run his fingers through Frank's hair and Frank made a low groan as his erection brushed against Frank's overly-sensitive one, which was currently leaking pre-cum down its length and onto his pelvis. He bucked his hips up against the man's with a whine. " _Please,_ s-stop torturing me."

The man grinned. He loved it when his boy was like this; completely out of it and so vulnerable and overcome with lust.

The smile wiped off his face when Frank bucked up again and rolled his leaking dick against the man's, causing the man to let out a guttural moan at the movement. It had been a while since he'd had sex so he was a little out of practice, but this was kick-starting him into overdrive. He was suddenly on high alert. This was happening. It was truly happening and he was so ecstatic.

"Shh, little bunny. I need to prep you first. You've never been with anyone before, not in this body." He leaned down and whispered into his ear. "This will hurt a little, but I promise I will make you feel so good. You'll be screaming all the way into the seventh heavens." He felt Frank shudder beneath him in delight and his breathing pick up as his chest moved fast and hard with a newfound hunger.

Frank was still feeling that ever consuming cold within himself. He knew that this man was the only one who could fix that. He knew that he could fill him with warmth once again. He could bring his insides back to some semblance of life again.

Frank gripped the man's sides, harshly digging his fingers into the slightly plump skin as he opened his mouth wide, patiently and obediently, eyes closed. The man watched with amusement; he hadn't even placed his fingers anywhere near his boy's mouth. The small action made his dick throb hard and painful and he moaned as Frank massaged the palms of his hand into his sides. He pressed two fingers onto Frank's tongue and immediately, Frank closed his mouth around them, sucking and slicking them with plenty of saliva.

The man removed his fingers and shuffled down to settle himself between Frank's legs. He used his hands to push Frank's thighs apart so his legs were spread enough for him to be able to get in between them. Frank lifted himself up slightly so his ass was on show. The man positioned a finger at Frank's entrance and waited. Frank groaned and pushed down against it, hinting at the man to get going already. The man got the message loud and clear and pressed a finger inside, slowly, cautiously. He watched Frank reaction all the while. Frank fisted his hands into the bed sheets, either side of him, at the unfamiliar pressure in his rectum. He winced slightly, more in shock than in pain.

"You alright, bunny?" The man stopped his movements and waited for a response from Frank. 

"Yes... Just, keep going. I can take it." He squeezed his eyes shut and the man continued his movements. 

"You're too tight, baby. Please, relax. Stop clenching up." He stopped his movements again and Frank opened his eyes, breathing hard.

"Sorry, I-I didn't realise. I'm new to this." He blushed hard and composed himself before unclenching his muscles around the man's finger. Frank's hole loosened around the man ever so slightly, though he was still really tight from not being used before.

The man pressed a finger in more until it was all the way in. He heard Frank take in an audible breath before removing his finger and pressing back in. He continued a few more times while shushing his boy, stroking his free hand against his soft thigh to calm him down.

"It's okay, you'll feel so good after i'm done with you." He mumbled quietly. 

Soon, Frank got used to the pressure building inside him and after a few more thrusts, the man pressed in another finger. Frank breathed in audibly as he curled his fingers into Frank, moving them in such a way as to loosen Frank up from inside so his muscles could embrace the man's length.

When the man hit against Frank's prostate, Frank opened his eyes wide and made an incomprehensible squeaking sound at the unanticipated pleasure that shook his body. "O-oh my." He mumbled.

The man pulled his fingers out, not all the way. He lined up a third finger and watched Frank's heavy lidded expression. "One more, Frankie." He warned and Frank nodded at him, knowing he was waiting for Frank's approval. Frank threw his head back against the pillows as the man pressed a third finger inside him and thrust forward. Frank arched his back in discomfort before he got a steady rhythm going. Frank breathed and internally screamed at himself to calm down. 

But when his prostate was hit once again, he couldn't hold back the high pitched moan that escaped his throat; a sound he would never have even though possible to emerge from his own lips.

The man thrust in and out a few more times before deciding Frank was ready. He removed his fingers and spat onto his hand before rubbing his own throbbing dick between his palm. He moaned at the small friction and eyed Frank as he did so. Frank watched on with an open mouth, eyes wide as he took in the man's girth. He was scared and excited all at once. The man was well endowed, that was for sure. He was mentally preparing himself for the initial pain.

When the man decided he was ready, he lined himself up against Frank's hole. He noticed Frank looked a little on edge so he leaned forward to stroke his fingers against his lover's jaw. "You'll be okay. I promise to be gentle with you, my little bunny." He smiled reassuringly and Frank released a hard breath before sending him a crooked smile, his face blazing up with heat at the pet name he'd been given.

Frank nodded, his eyes trained on the man's pretty hazel ones. "I'm ready."

The man sent him one last small smile before shuffling back between his legs. He placed his hands against Frank's thighs to spread his legs apart and lifted one leg to rest over his shoulder so Frank's entrance was more easily accessible to him.

He used one hand to hold his dick and line it up at Frank's hole once again before pressing the tip inside him with caution. He made sure to move as slow as possible and moaned in ecstasy when he felt Frank around his length. Frank gasped at the intrusion and gripped his hands up into the headboard behind him to steady himself. He threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut as the man pushed inside him, ever so slowly. Frank grit his teeth so tight, he felt as though his jaw would collapse from the pressure. He panted, hard and fast as the man pressed himself further inside, letting out small moans at Frank's tightness against his sensitive cock.

A pained whimper left Frank's mouth when the man had his entire length pushed inside him. 

The man stroked his hand against Frank's thigh, up and down, comfortingly. "Shh, my bunny rabbit. I have you. I won't hurt you." He cooed and Frank trusted him, wholly. "I'm going to, ungh, pull out now, then i'm going to push myself back in." He moaned in pleasure a little when Frank shuffled around slightly to get comfortable. Frank realised moving was a bad mistake. It felt weird. Uncomfortable weird. He stopped and froze, waiting for the man to make a move. "This might hurt a bit, but only for a small while. I promise, little Frankie. Soon you'll be screaming from the pleasure."

Frank sighed deeply before speaking. "O-okay." He nodded at the man to move as he squeezed his eyes shut again.

The man took a deep breath before pulling himself out and then pushing back in with a little more force than the first time. He grunted when he felt Frank's tightness around him again. He'd forgotten how good it felt to fuck him.

Frank whimpered again at the pressure, tightening his grip on the rails. He worked on keeping a stead rhythm of breath going as the man worked on keeping a steady rhythm of thrusts. Once Frank had loosened around him enough, he started picking up the speed. Soon, the pain dulled from a discomfort into small wracks of pleasure. Frank let out an involuntary moan and arched his back up when the man slammed into him at one point, so close to his prostate. He pulled out and slammed back in, this time all the way to the base. Frank felt it that time. He felt the pleasure he'd been promised and holy _fuck_  had he not anticipated it to feel this good. His eyes opened and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he arched his neck into his pillows behind him. His dick was throbbing with so much heat. It needed immediate attention.

He moaned in ecstasy as the man continued moving and he felt himself push against his length, wanting to feel him all the way inside himself. He wanted to feel that pleasure again.

The man hit his prostate once again and Frank keened beneath him. "I-I think... M'close." Frank mumbled. His dick was so sensitive now. He needed to rub himself off; it was getting far too painful to keep his hands to himself. But he was afraid to remove a hand from the bars of his headboard; they were the only thing keeping him steady from the onslaught of thrusts from the man.

"F-Frankie, _ah_ , s-so f-uh-ucking tight. So hot." He mumbled incoherently. Frank moaned in ecstasy as he thrust in and out, hitting his prostate over and over. He was losing it beneath him.

Frank eyed the man with heavy eyes as he let out small whimpers between the moans. "P- _please_." He begged, catching his hazel eyes. He flicked his gaze to his hardened length against his stomach. "Hurts, s-so, _uh_ , so much."

The man sent Frank a quick apologetic look. "Sorry baby." He mumbled quickly before wrapping a free hand around his length and pumping him hard and fast, along with his own movements.

Frank let out a loud moan of contentment and the man threw his head back at the sound. It was music to his ears. A sound he hadn't heard in utterly too long. He smiled to himself smugly. He was still able to make his little Frankie moan like that for _him._

Frank was so close now, he could feel it. he was teetering right on the fucking edge of the cliff. His stomach tightened and he was barely able to make out the word. "F- _faster_. S-so. Close." He mumbled.

The man didn't need telling twice as he sped up his movements, both of his hips and hand. When he pulled the hand up to Frank's tip, he pressed his thumb into the slit, making sure to dig it in and rub, just enough to make Frank lose it. Frank cried out in ecstasy at the sensations, both inside him and of the man's hand against his dick.

Frank's head was clouded over. he couldn't think at all anymore. All he could see was a kaleidoscope of colours before his eyes whited out. He finally let out one last string of incomprehensible sounds and practically screamed a moan before coming all over his and the man's stomach's in hot spurts.

The man was close too but he held himself at bay a little longer, still moving inside Frank. Though, it was getting difficult with all the noise Frank was making and the way he looked coming all over himself. The man rubbed Frank dry before removing his hand and gripping Frank's thigh tightly. He brought a wrist up to his mouth and clamped his fangs around it, piercing the skin so blood leaked from the wounds. He placed the wound over Frank's lips. "Drink." He ordered. Even in Frank's tired and lust ridden haze, he obeyed instantly, lapping up the oddly sweet, yet thick liquid before gripping the arm in both hands and clamping his mouth around it as he sucked.

The swapping of blood between mates during the initial act of mating was important. It ensured their connection was completely bonded and they were able to share memories and thoughts and feelings from here on out.

The man pressed his face into the soft, pale skin of Frank's thigh and opened his jaw around it, taking a thick chunk loosely into his mouth. He was so close, just a little more. He felt his movements get sloppier as he simply tried to gain release and Frank tugged on his arm, still drinking. 

He moaned from Frank's mouth around his skin and right when he was on the edge, he pressed his face further into Frank's thigh and clamped his jaw around the soft skin, piercing it with his sharp teeth. Blood poured from Frank, straight down his oesophagus and into his stomach, satiating that thirst he had been craving for far longer than he could care to remember as of now.

He felt the waves of pleasure thrum through his entire being as he came hard inside Frank and took in Frank's essence at the same time. A case of give and take, he mused.

Frank moaned at the intense pleasure he felt from being bit. He didn't know he could feel like this. He felt his dick throb with need once again, alert so quickly at the current sensation in his thigh, shooting bolts of ecstasy throughout his entire body. At the same time, he felt an exuberant warmth pool into his stomach from the blood he was taking in. Frank had never felt such intense pleasure. In fact, all the pleasure from the different sensations wracking his body was so intense that it was bordering on painful.

He shook with pleasure and threw his head back as he removed a hand from the man's wrist and wrapped it around himself, rubbing desperately. He needed to release again. He also felt the man stand to attention inside him. He hadn't even realised the man had forgotten to pull out in his lust filled haze. Everything was getting to be too much for poor Frank; he didn't know what to focus on. there was so much going on all at once and it was fucking with his insides.

Suddenly, Frank stopped his movements when his brain imploded with a sudden spark of white. Images flooded is brain... Memories that weren't his entirely, but felt as though they belonged to him. His entire head was overloaded. As suddenly as it had started, it stopped. 

He hadn't even realised Gerard was moving inside him again, still hungrily lapping up his blood. Frank was currently on a high from drinking Gerard's blood. His lover. The man he had married in secret, back in 1817. The man who had waited for him.

Holy fuck. 

Frank was overcome with so much all at once; the revelation from drinking the blood, his wrist once again flicking against his dick and Gerard fucking him. Hard. 

Frank screamed from the pleasure. "G-Gerard." He screamed as he came once again, all over himself in a hot sticky mess.

Gerard continued moving inside Frank until he came. He removed his mouth from Frank's thigh and licked at the wound to heal it and remove any bloody residue.

He rode out his orgasm, screaming profanities, among Frank's name, before pulling out completely and removing Frank's leg from his shoulder before collapsing against Frank, his sweat slicked head resting on Frank's chest.

They both panted hard against one another, their chests rising and falling as they both tried to catch their breaths.

None could muster the strength to speak for a while. Frank's eyes were so heavy, he felt as though if he closed them for even a second, he'd pass out immediately. 

"I-I can't remember that ever feeling so good." Frank hummed as Gerard absentmindedly stroked a finger along his collarbone before tracing his tattoo.

Gerard grinned against Frank's skin. He was back. His little bunny was back. "They do say absence makes the heart grow fonder." He chuckled.

Frank giggled. "So they do." He stroked a hand through Gerard's sweaty clumps of hair, combing his fingers through the knots. "I love you." He sighed in warm content. 

Gerard raised his head to look into Frank's eyes, grinning hard. "I love you too. So fucking much." He snuggled into Frank and pressed wet kisses against his small tattoo before settling comfortably against his side again. Frank wrapped an arm around Gerard, pulling him close. Gerard threw his leg over Frank's hip and wrapped it around his leg, pulling him closer toward himself. They both lay with their naked bodies pressed tightly against one another, as though they never wanted to let go ever again. The same blissful smile ghosted both their lips as they fell into unconsciousness. 

Gerard finally had Frank back and this time, he was gonna do it right. This time, he was never letting go. This time, they'll be together for-fucking-ever.

*************

 


End file.
